Utatte, Lenka!
by Lon Noah
Summary: / "Aku ... Aku takut untuk memberitahumu tentang kenyataan akan hal ini. Aku, aku takut kau kecewa." / Lenka ingin sekali mengingat seseorang yang pernah menolongnya, yang awalnya ia kira adalah Len, tetapi dia mulai meragukannya. / RnR? / Chapter 5 updated yo! /
1. VoiCe

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine, but this fanfict is originally mine. Enjoy reading it.

Warning : OOC,OOT, typo dan semi typo, alurnya kecepatan, gak jelas, gak nyambung, dan sebagainya …

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship

* * *

Author : Yo! Selamat datang di fict baru saya! *bows*

Len : Gyaah! Ketemu orang yang menyebalkan ini la-

Author : *glare* *bekep mulutnya pakai pisang*

Len : Ufuf! Ughu gup hug fut ru #?

Rin : … Hah? ==

Lenka : Ah, sudahlah … Kita mulai saja ya, chapter pertamanya, minna-san? ^^

* * *

"_Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Lenka. Dari sekarang, hingga masa depan nanti."_

.

.

**Lenka's POV**

"_Lenka! Lenka! Ayo bangun! Sudah jam 6!"_

Aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku, kemudian melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Ah … Ya … Benar … Sudah jam 6.

"Iya kaa-san! Aku sudah bangun!" seruku.

"_Cepat mandi, lalu sarapan ya! Kami menunggu di bawah!"_

"Iya!"

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki kaa-san menuruni tangga. Aku segera bergegas membuka lemariku, kemudian mengambil _seifuku_ sekolahanku. Lalu mengambil handuk, dan bergegas mandi.

Aku telah selesai mandi, kemudian bergabung bersama ayah, ibu, danYukari, adikku.

"Ohayou tou-san, kaa-san, dan Yukari." ucapku, lalu duduk di samping seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang. Dia adalah Yowane Haku, kaa-sanku.

"Lenka, akhir-akhir ini kau susah dibangunkan ya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut putih pendek, yang sedang menyeruput kopi hangat. Sementara dia adalah Yowane Dell, tou-sanku.

"Ah, tou-san … Maaf … Akhir-akhir ini Lenka sering mimpi 'itu' …"

"Mimpi tentang masa lalumu?" kata tou-san sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Ya … Aku kehilangan ingatanku, atau _amnesia_. Anehnya, kenangan yang aku lupa adalah kenanganku yang berumur 6 dan 7 tahun. Saat aku berumur 7 tahun, kaa-san mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan. Ah, sudahlah. Toh aku masih baik-baik saja hingga sekarang, bukan?

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku segera berpamitan kepada keluargaku, kemudian menuju ke SMP Mirai, tempat di mana aku belajar, dan di mana tempat orang yang aku sukai berada …

* * *

Aku segera berjalan masuk ke kelas 2-1, kemudian duduk di bangkuku.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Lenka-chaan!"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Kamine Rin, dan Ring Suzune, sahabatku.

"Ah … _Ohayou mo_, Rinny, Ringy~!"

Kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka lagi. 3 orang anak laki-laki masuk. 2 berambut _blonde_, dan 1 berambut cokelat muda.

"Wah … Lenka-chan! Tumben nggak telat?" sapa sebuah suara dengan ramah, lalu segera duduk di bangku belakangku, di samping Rin-chan. Dia … Kagamine Len … Orang yang kusukai …

"A-Ah, halo, Len! Ahaha, entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, ahaha!" jawabku dengan agak kelabakan. Dalam hatiku, aku merasa sangat senang karena Len menyapaku! Ahaha, mungkin agak berlebihan, ya?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengacak rambutku, lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku menoleh. Ah, Kaine Rinto! Orang yang sangat menyebalkan! Hng … Meskipun dia adalah sahabatku juga sih … Tetapi, berbeda dengan Len, dia sangat senang mengganggu dan menjahiliku! Tapi, meskipun begitu, dia baik kok …

"Rinto! Apaan sih!" kataku sambil pura-pura cemberut. Rinto hanya cengengesan.

"Ah ya, nanti jangan lupa latihan sesudah sepulang sekolah ya, semua!" kata seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat yang duduk di depanku; dia duduk di sebelah Ring. Dia adalah Hibiki Lui.

"Yup! Sip~!" kata kami berlima bersamaan.

* * *

Yap … Sebenarnya, aku, Rin, Ring, Len, Rinto, dan Lui adalah anggota sebuah grup band. Band ini bernama Voice. Aku dan Rin adalah vokalis. Ring _keyboardist_, Len dan Lui adalah gitaris, serta Rinto adalah _drummer_. Kami sudah membentuk _band_ ini sejak kami kelas 4 SD. Akhirnya, kami bersekolah di SMP yang sama lagi. Sejak kelas 5 SD, _band_ kami telah banyak menjuarai event-event musik dan kejuaraan _band_, sehingga kami terkenal di sekolah!

Sebetulnya, Rin, Len, serta Rinto adalah sahabat dekatku sejak kami masih kecil; karena orang tua kami berempat juga dekat sejak dulu. Aku ingat, tiada hari tanpa bermain dengan mereka bertiga. Kami berempat selalu bersama. Kemudian, kami bertemu Ring dan Lui pada saat SD. Sehingga, sahabat kami pun bertambah~!

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi. Kami segera tenang, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu istirahat tiba.

"Ah, aku dan Lui ada urusan sebentar nih! Nanti kami menyusul ya, ke kantin!" kata Len. Aku, Rin, dan Ring mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Ah ya, Rinto ke mana ya?" tanya Ring.

"Ah! Iya ya! Si _baka_ itu ke mana ya …" kataku yang baru menyadari Rinto yang menghilang.

"_Mattaku_, Lenka-chan … Kenapa kau menyebutnya _baka_? Padahal kan, dia sangat perhatian kepadamu lho! Dari benci bisa jadi suka lho~" goda Rin.

"Rin-chan! Apaan sih! Aku kan sudah ada orang yang kusukai!"

"Hee~? Rinto ya~?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di kantin. Kami segera duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Kantin sangat ramai, hingga kami hampir tidak kebagian tempat duduk …

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin di kepalaku. Aku memegangnya. Ternyata, bungkusan roti isi madu dan sekaleng sari lemon. Ah, ini kan, roti kesukaanku! Aku menoleh. Rinto?

"Ah, kami pesan makanan dulu ya! Kalian jaga tempat ini dulu ya!" kata Rin sambil menarik tangan Ring. _Ah_, _mou_ … Rin-chan!

Kami berdua mengangguk.

"Huft … Antri rotinya lama tau! Untung masih kebagian!" ucap Rinto sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Hmm … _Arigato_, _baka_."

"Grr … Kau itu … Hmph, lupakan. Dasar nenek sihir."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Rinto hanya cengengesan melihat wajah cemberutku. Cih. Dasar _baka_ pirang menyebalkan!

Aku memandang bungkusan roti pemberiannya. Memang, betul apa kata Rin, dia memang perhatian kepadaku. Memang sih, dia juga perhatian kepada Rin dan Ring, meskipun tidak seperhatian kepadaku. Dia juga mempunyai segudang fans, tapi entah kenapa dia mengacuhkan mereka. Hmm, meskipun dia baik, dia hanyalah teman masa kecilku. Tidak lebih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin, Ring, Len, dan Lui datang. Kami lalu makan bersama.

* * *

Bel pulang menandai akhir dari pelajaran arimatika yang rumit dari Leon-sensei. Kami segera berkemas. Kemudian, kami berenam naik 1 lantai; menuju ke lantai 3, di mana ruang _band_ kami berada. Lui segera mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya, lalu membuka pintu ruangan yang terkunci. Setelah terbuka, kami masuk. Ring membuka tirai ruangannya, lalu Len menutup pintu dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Kami duduk untuk berunding.

"Eh, biar kubuatkan teh ya!" kata Rin. Kami mengangguk. Yap, ruangan band kami juga dilengkapi dengan dapur kecil.

Lui tampak sibuk mengecek tumpukan kertas menggunakan kaca matanya. Dia memiliki sedikit rabun dekat, jadi dia menggunakan kaca mata saat membaca. Ah, dia merupakan ketua band ini lho! Lalu, Ring tampak sedang mempelajari nada sebuah lagu. Sementara Rinto dan Len, mereka tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku hanya diam saja, memandang mereka semua (atau mungkin tepatnya, hanya menatap Len~?)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin datang membawa baki berisi 6 buah cangkir berisi teh dan 6 buah piring berisi cake. Dia langsung menghidangkannya di depan kami masing-masing. Aroma teh yang sedap langsung memenuhi ruangan.

Len mencolek krim yang ada pada cake buatan Rin.

"Rin-chan! Oishiii!" katanya, lalu menyendok cake itu.

"Ah? Benarkah? _Arigato_, Len. Aku baru mencoba membuatnya kemarin. _Cream Orange Cake_, kaa-san yang mengajariku membuatnya …" ucap Rin sambil tersipu. Eh? Rin-chan … Tersipu?

Kami menikmati cake buatan Rin. Ah, benar kata Len. Cake-nya benar-benar enak, krim-nya lembut dan manis! Teh buatan Rin, benar-benar harum dan enak. Rin kemudian menaruh baki yang dipegangnya kembali ke dapur, melepas celemeknya, kemudian dia duduk di sampingku. Lui menyeruput teh buatan Rin, lalu melepaskan kaca matanya.

"Begini, teman-teman, 2 minggu lagi ada event musik di kota sebelah. Sementara 1 bulan lagi, kita akan dikirim sekolah untuk mengikuti kejuaraan band SMU nasional." ucap Lui.

Kami langsung riuh dan tertawa senang.

"Ssst! Tapi, meskipun kita _band_ kepercayaan sekolah, seminggu lagi akan ada seleksi, dan ada 2 _band_ lagi yang terseleksi untuk 2 ajang itu. Jadi, orang yang tidak mempunyai _band_ resmi; alias membuat _band_ baru, dapat berpartisipasi. Jadi, kita harus berhati-hati dan berlatih."

"Hee … Seperti tahun lalu ya Lui …" ujar Ring.

"Yap. Kau benar, Ring. Karena kita _band_ kepercayaan sekolah, kita tidak usah mengikuti seleksi itu. Tapi, setahuku, selain kita, ada lagi yang tidak perlu mengikuti seleksi juga." kata Lui lagi sambil menyeruput teh lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah … VoCa ya? Yang murid-murid kelas 3 itu?" tebak Len.

"Yup, yang vokalisnya si Hatsune Miku-senpai itu kan? Mereka hebat lho, sudah menyabet 2 kali juara event SMU." sahut Rin.

"Aku kenal _drummer_-nya. Kaito-senpai kan? Dia anggota basket juga, sama sepertiku. Dia boleh juga." lanjut Rinto.

"Nah, maka dari itu, semuanya, kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka. Meskipun mereka senior kita, kita memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan mereka. Karena itu, kita harus serius. Khususnya, Lenka dan Rin. Kalian harus jaga kondisi, agar suara kalian tetap bagus. Mengerti, semua?" tanya Lui.

"Baik. Kami mengerti!" jawab kami bersamaan.

Kami menghabiskan cake dan teh kami. Kemudian, aku dan Ring membantu Rin mencuci piring dan cangkir kotor.

* * *

"Ah, Lenka-chan, Rinto, aku dan Len pergi dulu ke suatu tempat ya? Kami ada urusan! Kalian pulang berdua saja tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Rin.

Yah, biasanya, aku, Rin, Rinto, dan Len pulang bersama karena rumah kami berempat berdekatan. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini … Rin bilang dia sering ada urusan dengan Len …

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Rinny-chan! Tenang saja! Aku sudah biasa bersama si _baka_ ini kok!" kataku sambil mendorong Rinto sedikit.

Rinto melirikku dengan tatapan sewot, sementara aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. Rin tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kami berdua.

"Ah, benarkah tidak apa-apa, Lenka-chan?" tanya Len.

"_Daijobu_, Len!"

"Baiklah … _Jaa ne_! _Matta ashitta_!" kata Rin. Kemudian, dia dan Len berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari biasanya jalan pulang kami berempat. Kulihat, mereka sedang tertawa, kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku dan Rinto. Aku kemudian melangkah pulang bersama Rinto

.

.

"Aah …"

"_Doushita_, nenek sihir?"

"Apaan sih!"

"Lah? Aku kan hanya bertanya … Kok marah … Dasar nenek sihir … Kalau marah-marah terus … Keriputnya nambah lho …"

"Hhh! _Baka_!" kataku sambil menjitak Rinto.

"Wadaw! _Ittai_ yo!"

"Salahnya! Hng … Sebetulnya aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu, _baka_ …"

"Hah? Kepikiran apaan?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Rin-chan dan Len suka pergi bersama …" ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku berhenti melangkah. Rinto hanya diam, dan ikut berhenti. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu memandangku.

"Oh, kau mencemaskan mereka? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"T-Tentu saja aku cemas!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita berempat kan sahabat sejak kecil? Bukannya dari dulu memang mereka sudah dekat?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, kata-kata Rinto memang benar …

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya Len suka Rin-chan?!" seruku sambil menatap Rinto. Rinto tampak kaget, lalu melepas jas _seifuku_-nya, kemudian memakaikannya kepadaku. Dia mengelus rambutku.

" … Tentang perasaan mereka berdua, itu bukan urusanku, Lenka. Meskipun mereka berdua sahabat kita, mereka juga memiliki privasi."

Aku terdiam lagi. Perkataan Rinto memang ada benarnya. Tapi …

Rinto kemudian menatapku dengan serius, kemudian mendekatiku.

"E-Eh? A-Apa, Rinto?"

" … Memangnya, bagaimana tanggapanmu terhadap Len?"

DEG! Mukaku memerah, sekaligus takut karena tatapan Rinto tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Dia tampak serius.

"Sekarang mukamu memerah. Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian menunduk sambil memeluk tas yang tadinya kubawa. Rinto menarik nafas panjang lagi.

"Ah, lupakan tentang pertanyaanku tadi, nenek sihir." katanya sambil menyentuh dahiku dengan jari tengahnya.

"_Ittai_!" ucapku. Dia hanya cengengesan. Kemudian, kami melangkah lagi.

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

"_Tadaima_ …" ucapku.

"_Okaeri_, Rinto. Sudah makan? Tumben pulang cepat?" tanya seorang berambut hitam pendek. Dia adalah kaa-sanku.

"Hmm. Rinto masih kenyang. Hng, soalnya nggak ada latihan band tadi, Cuma rapat saja." jawabku sekenannya. Kaa-san mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Aku kemudian melangkah ke kamarku, kemudian masuk dan menghempaskan diriku ke tempat tidur. Aku memandang foto diriku, Len, Lenka, dan Rin yang diambil pada saat kami masih kecil. Aku merangkul Lenka, dan Len merangkul Rin. Kami tampak tertawa bahagia bersama.

Aku memikirkan kata-kata yang kuucapkan pada Lenka tadi. Kemudian, aku merenung.

'_Bagaimana jika persahabatan kami terganggu karena kami … Sudah mengenal cinta?_'

Aku memandang ponselku. Di situ ada foto Lenka yang memakai kimono. Tangan kanannya membentuk tanda 'V'.

Aku tau bahwa dia menyukai Len. Makanya, aku mengerti perasaannya tadi. Ya, dia cemburu. Dia cemburu akan kedekatan Len dengan Rin.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat foto Lenka. Ia tampak cantik. Rambut _blonde_-nya, mata _blue azure_-nya, senyumnya … Hhh …

Aku tau, aku tidak dapat mengalahkan Len. Len selalu lebih dariku. Dia lebih jago musik dibandingkan denganku. Dia juga lebih jago pelajaran menghitung dibanding aku. Meskipun dulu, pada saat kami masih kecil, orang selalu menganggap kami kembar, hanya karena model rambut kami yang sama. Tapi sekarang … Dia selalu 'lebih' daripada aku. Meskipun kami mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, tapi …

Aku memandang siku tangan kiriku, yang terdapat bekas luka. Bekas luka karena kejadian 6 tahun lalu.

"Hhh, nenek sihir, seandainya kau menyadari perasaanku … Apakah kau masih mengingat janjiku kepadamu? Dasar nenek sihir … Kau pasti lupa."

* * *

Author : Yo! Akhirnya selesai juga … Huft, maaf, akhir dari chapter 1-nya ngegantung dan gak jelas begini, minna QwQ

Ring : Gapapa author, ini kan masih awalnya … *pukpuk*

Len : Orang gaje gitu dibelain =_=

Author : Oi monyet. Nantangin ane nih?

Len : Ayo aja!

*kemudian Agresi Militer ke 3 (?) terjadi*

Lenka : Ini saya tokoh utamanya sampai terlupakan … Ah, sudahlah. MINNA, REVIEW PLIS YAA~~~! #maksa #dibacok

(( P.S. (Nih Author PS mulu yak perasaan ==) : Orang tuanya Rinto itu Kagene Rui sama Kagene Rei. _Gomen_ kalau OOC yang super beraaat! =v=)/ ))


	2. Lenka no Honto no Kimochi

Disclaimer : _First_, Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Punyanya Crypton, Yamaha. _Second_, Rinto sama Lenka punyanya Vocaloid. _Third_, fanfict ini yang baru punyanya saya :v

**Warning** : OOC, OOT, typo dan _twin_ tercinta; semi typo, alur kecepetan, gaje, abal! Buat penyuka _incest_ dan _twincest_, seribu maaf! Gak ada di fanfict ini! *bow*. Oh ya, MOHON REVIEW YANG LEBIH BANYAK, BANYAK, SUPER BANYAK KALAU PERLU, MINNA-SAMA! *sujud2* #capsjebol

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance and Friendship

* * *

Author : Hmm, halo … Maaf lama update …

Lenka : Uwaah, Author-chan~. Lama nggak ketemu~.

Author : Hai, maaf jarang muncul. Author sibuk di RL, dan mau ngutamain Kimi no Egao, karena hampir selesai. Juga karena author sibuk mikir cerita baru.

Rinto : Hmm, sudahlah. Selamat membaca ya, minna~

* * *

**Lenka POV**

Aku bermimpi. Aku berjalan di pinggir jalan, di siang hari yang terik. Musim panas? Ah … Musim panas yang nostalgik. Aku memandang diriku sendiri, pakaian yang kukenakan, jalan yang kulalui. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Jadi … Ini salah satu kenangan masa kecilku?

Aku mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahku. Huuh … Tak ada yang mengalahkan panasnya terik matahari musim panas ya~.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang mendatangiku, mengajakku mengobrol. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia … Apa dia Len-kun?

Aku asyik bercanda dengannya. Kami menyebrang jalan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi datang ke arah kami berdua. Aku menutup mata. Lalu, semuanya gelap. Menghilang. A … Apa yang terjadi?

Aku membuka mataku. Ah, hanya mimpi. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal, kemudian aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul 06.15.

WHUT? APA? CIYUS ENELAN CUMPAH MIAPAH(?)?! A-AKU BISA TERLAMBAT! A-AKU KAN MASUK PUKUL SETENGAH 7! (Author : Selow aja, Lenka … Selow ==")

Aku segera mengambil handukku, kemudian berlari secepat seorang pelari atletik yang berusaha mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Err, oke, itu agak garing …

.

.

Aku segera memakai pita seragamku dengan agak terburu-buru. Err, bukan agak. Tapi SUPER buru-buru. Ini hari Selasa. Aku tidak mau sampai telat di pelajaran pertama; pelajaran bahasa bersama Taito-sensei, atau aku akan dihadiahi tugas menulis-puisi-kuno-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-kau-sukai atau kumpulan-latihan-soal-yang-bahkan-terlalu-malas-untuk-kau-sentuh. Aku buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah, sambil membawa tasku.

"Kesiangan?" ucap tou-san.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Tou-san hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menyeruput kopinya, dan kembali larut dalam koran yang dibacanya.

"Dasar … Tadi kan sudah kaa-san bangunkan … Hei, jangan lupa sarapan!" seru kaa-san dari dapur. Ia tampak sibuk memasak omelet kesukaan tou-san, dan bekal untuk Yukari. Aku memandang meja makan dengan cepat. Ada roti bakar dan bubur. Tanganku langsung menyambar 2 buah roti bakar, lalu memasukkannya sebuah ke mulutku.

"Twou-swan, kwa-swan, Yuwcwan, Lwenkwa bwangkwat! Jwaa!" ucapku. Hhh, karena roti yang ada di mulutku, ucapanku jadi tidak jelas begini deh.

Aku segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah.

(Author : GO GO GO FIGHT WIN! #goblok #salah #diusir)

.

.

Aku berlari ke kelas 2-1, kemudian membuka pintunya dengan keras. Semua menoleh kepadaku. Huft … Untung belum ada guru dan untung belum bel …

Rinto, Len, Rin, Ring, dan Lui sudah datang. Yah … Aku memang selalu mendapat gelar kehormatan (?) Yang-Selalu-Telat di antara semua anggota VoiCe. Aku segera melangkah, dan menaruh tasku di kursi yang kosong di sebelah Rinto.

"Ck, telat lagi?" ucap Rinto yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hmm. Entahlah, aku tidak tau alasannya." jawabku sambil mengatur nafasku. Jujur, berlari seperti itu sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar tenagaku.

Tiba-tiba, Rinto menyodorkan sesuatu kepadaku. Handuk?

"Payah. Kau lari terus dari rumah sampai sekolah ya? Keringatan tuh. Pakai aja ini. Bersih kok."

"Hah? Bukannya ini handuk untuk latihan basketmu?"

"Aku masih punya satu lagi di loker. Sudah, pakai saja."

Aku menerima handuk itu dari tangannya.

"Hng, _arigato_, _baka_ pirang super menyebalkan."

Rinto menjitakku pelan.

"Dasar nenek sihir! Gaada rasa terima kasihnya dikit aja kek!"

Kemudian aku menggelitiki dia hingga dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel berbunyi, dan Taito-sensei memasuki kelas kami. Setelah itu, pelajaran bahasa Taito-sensei yang dicap _super_-_duper_-_triple_-mixer(?)-membosankan atau pelajaran-yang-dapat-membawamu-mengunjungi-alam-mimpi-dalam-hitungan-menit pun dimulai.

* * *

Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi, mengakhiri 2 jam pelajaran SUPER membosankan dari Taito-sensei. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, kemudian menguap. Huahm … Penjelasan tentang sastra kuno tadi … Mungkin hanya masuk seperempatnya ke otakku …

"Lenka-chan!"

Aku menoleh. Ring dan Rin yang memanggilku.

"_Etto_, aku sama Lui ada keperluan. Kami dipanggil Miriam-sensei, untuk ditanyai mengenai lomba yang akan kita ikuti itu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, ke kantin tanpa kami berdua?" tanya Ring sambil menoleh ke arahku dan Lui; yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di luar kelas.

"Ng, Lenka-chan … Aku dan Len mau mencari bahan untuk PR Biologi, kami kan sekelompok. Jadi … Kami harus ke perpustakaan …"

"Pergilah. _Daijobu_." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengangguk, kemudian masing-masing menemui Lui dan Len yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan panjang. Hah … Sendirian …

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku menoleh. Rinto; dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

" … Apa?"

"Kau sendirian? Ayo ke kantin bersamaku!"

Sebetulnya aku ingin mengangguk, tapi entah kenapa aku malah menggeleng. Rinto menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Lalu … Perutku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Rinto tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, kau bisa bohong, tapi perutmu tidak! Ayo!" ucap Rinto sambil menarikku agar aku berjalan. Aku hanya dapat mengikutinya; dengan memandang arah lain, karena masih malu dengan perutku yang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di kantin. Kantin tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Kami mengambil meja dengan dua kursi, yang kebetulan kosong. Aku duduk di situ.

"Lenka, tunggu sebentar ya! Biar kupesankan makanan!" ucap Rinto.

"Heh? A-Aku bisa pesan sendiri!" sahutku kepadanya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Duduk saja apa susahnya sih, nenek sihir?" ledek Rinto sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. Aku ingin menggelitiki atau memukulnya pelan, tapi dia sudah terlanjur ngacir sejauh-jauhnya kayak Matahari sama Pluto (?) dariku untuk memesan makanan. Aku duduk lagi, kemudian menghela nafas.

'_Haah … Kenapa ya … Aku selalu bersikap begini kepada Rinto …_' lamunku.

Rinto berjalan sambil membawa baki berisi makanan. Dia menaruh baki itu di meja (yaiyalah, masa di kursi ._.), kemudian dia duduk di seberangku.

"Oi, Lenka …"

Aku tidak sadar dengan panggilannya. Aku masih sibuk dengan lamunanku.

Rinto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Oi, oi, Lenka! Nenek sihir! Jawab aku!"

Aku memandang tangan Rinto yang bergerak atas-bawah di depan wajahku. Kemudian, aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, _gomen_, aku melamun. Siapa yang kau sebut nenek sihir?!" seruku.

Dia hanya nyengir dan jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'. Aku hanya cemberut melihatnya.

"Muahaha, canda. Ngelamunin apaan sampai tekun gitu?" godanya.

"_Urusai_! Bukan apa-apa, dan bukan urusanmu!" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku. Err … Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa aku ngelamunin dia, kan?

"_Yare _… Yaudah, nih makanannya." kata Rinto pelan, lalu menyerahkan semangkuk sup krim, segelas jus jeruk, dan … Roti kesukaanku.

Anak ini … Kenapa … Dia selalu … Baik kepadaku?

"_A_-_Arigato _…" ucapku. Rinto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, kami mulai menikmati makanan kami.

.

.

Kami sudah menghabiskan makanan kami.

"Hei … Rinto … Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya! Kau ke kelas duluan saja!" ucapku sambil menepuk punggung Rinto pelan.

"Oke. Hati-hati, nenek sihir." jawab Rinto yang masih menghabiskan minumannya. Aku pura-pura cemberut, kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan kantin, menuju ke toilet.

Toilet sekolahku ada 2, yang satu di dekat lapangan (kalau toilet yang di sini, lebih dekat kalau ditempuh dari kantin), dan satu lagi di dekat ruang guru (yang dekat dari kelasku). Tentu saja, aku bergegas ke toilet yang berada di dekat lapangan.

Aku melewati jendela perpustakaan. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut _blonde _dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut _blonde_ juga; dengan rambut yang sedikit dikuncir, asyik bercanda. Aku mengenali mereka. Rin dan Len.

Rin tampak asyik tertawa, sementara Len mengelus kepala Rin. Mereka … Tampak bahagia berdua.

Aku mengambil langkah dari situ. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ke toilet.

.

.

Aku sampai di kamar mandi. Err, tidak usah aneh-aneh membayangkannya. Meskipun di dekat lapangan, kamar mandinya super bersih, dan terang; tampak apik juga dengan catnya yang berwarna _baby pink_. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

Aku segera masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi. Aku duduk di kloset yang tertutup itu. Kemudian, aku mulai sesenggukan, dan menangis.

_Len suka Rin-chan?_

_Rin-chan suka Len?_

_Bodohnya aku … Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya … ?_

_Jika begini terus …_

_Perasaanku tak akan terbalas._

* * *

Setelah selesai menangis, aku segera membasuh mukaku dengan air, dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk, hingga bekas bahwa aku habis menangis tidak terlihat. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tau bahwa aku habis menangis. Ya, aku pintar menyembunyikan perasaanku. Berbeda dengan Rin yang mudah ditebak, ataupun Ring yang selalu curhat kepadaku sambil menangis jika dia sedang sedih; akulah yang paling pintar menyembunyikan rahasia dan perasaanku. Yah, semacam itulah.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju kelasku, kemudian membuka pintunya. Di sana, ada Rinto yang sedang membaca novel, serta Lui dan Ring yang sedang asyik berdiskusi. Tidak tampak Len dan Rin. Aku menghela nafas. Mereka berdua pasti masih asyik berdua.

Aku berjalan, kemudian duduk di sebelah Rinto. Rinto menoleh, menghentikan membaca novel yang dipegangnya.

"Eh, nenek sihir. Kok lama?"

" … Hmm, gapapa kok. Tadi aku ngomong-ngomong sebentar sama Lily, anak kelas sebelah." jawabku berbohong.

Dia mengangguk-angguk, kemudian memandang wajahku.

"A-Apaan sih? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku gugup. Jujur, dipandangi oleh Rinto … Entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ah, eh, hmm … Kau habis- … ? Ah, tidak. Lupakan. _Nandemonai_." jawabnya gelagapan, lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Huft … _Yokatta _… Kukira dia tau kalau aku habis menangis …

* * *

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, menandai berakhirnya pelajaran seni dari Gakuko-sensei. Aku segera memasukkan peralatan lukisku ke dalam tas.

"Lenka, kau ke ruang klub duluan ya. Aku ada urusan sama kapten klub basket." ucap Rinto sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ring dan Lui, mereka menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran lomba klub kami ke Miriam-sensei. Rin dan Len … Sepertinya mereka sudah ke ruang klub duluan.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil tasku. Aku segera melangkah keluar kelas, kemudian naik tangga menuju ruangan klub.

.

.

"Halo … ?" ucapku saat memasuki ruangan klub. Sepi. Aku melihat tas Len dan Rin yang ada di sofa. Juga gitar Len yang disandarkan di dinding.

"Kemana mereka?" ucapku. Aku segera menaruh tasku di sofa. Aku melangkah ke arah dapur. Aku memandang dapur. Ada beberapa tetes kecil darah, lalu ada pecahan gelas kaca yang sudah disapu, pecahan itu ditaruh di ujung dinding. Aku melihat 6 porsi _cake_ yang masih hangat, dan ada 5 gelas jus _strawberry_. Jangan-jangan …

Aku segera berlari menuju UKS, yang berada di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan klub.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Aku sedang berada di UKS bersama Len. Mukaku masih memerah karena tadi digendong ala _bridal style _sama Len ke sini. Duh, Len … Berlebihan banget … Padahal hanya karena tangan kananku terkena pecahan gelas. Aku tadi tidak sengaja memecahkannya, dan sedikit berteriak, sehingga Len yang sedang menyetel gitarnya kaget dan segera menghampiriku.

Guru UKS tidak ada, sehingga hanya ada kami berdua di sini. Len sedang membuka-buka rak-rak di sini; mencari antiseptik dan perban. Setelah menemukannya, dia segera menghampiriku. Dia meneteskan antiseptik ke kapas, kemudian mengobatinya ke lukaku.

"_I_-_Ittai yo_, Len! H-Hati-hati!" ucapku sambil mengaduh. Len mengangguk pelan. Mukaku masih memerah, dan Len masih mengobati lukaku. Kemudian, dia memperban tanganku.

"Huft … Selesai!" ucap Len.

"_A_-_Arigato _Len …"

"_Doumo_."

"Duh Len, tadi kenapa kau harus menggendongku sih? Ala _bridal style _pula! Untung nggak ada siapa-siapa! Coba kalau dilihat orang lain … Uuuh, memalukan!" keluhku dengan muka yang masih merah, dan memukul pelan Len.

"Ahaha … _Gomenasai _… Tadi kau terlihat kesakitan sih!" sahut Len.

"Buu … Tapi tidak begitu caranya!"

"Ahaha … Eh, tanganmu sakitkah? Masih kuat nggak buat megang _mikrofon _buat latihan?"

"_Daijobu _… Nggak sesakit itu kok~!"

"Ah, untunglah. Kupikir aku nggak bisa mendengar suara Rin yang enak untuk beberapa saat yang lama …" tawa Len renyah. Mukaku memerah, kemudian memukul Len pelan lagi. Len menahan tanganku, tapi dia tidak sengaja menyentuh lukaku yang dia perban barusan.

"L-Len! _I_-_Ittai_!" kataku sambil berusaha menarik tanganku.

Len tersadar, tapi terlambat. Tangan Len ikut tertarik oleh tanganku, sehingga dia terjatuh di tempat tidur UKS, dan dia menindihiku! (Perhatian, ini bukan Rate M. Bukan. Sekian.)

"W-Wuah!" Len panik, dan kemudian langsung menarik dirinya. Mukanya tadi dekat sekali denganku …

Len memandang ke arah lain, tapi aku dapat melihat mukanya memerah. Mukaku juga tak kalah merahnya. Aku dan Len tidak tau, sedari tadi ada yang memandangi dan mendengarkan percakapan kami dari luar …

.

.

"Kami kembali …" ucapku dan Len bersamaan saat kami memasuki ruangan klub. Lui sedang sibuk membaca _file_, entahlah _file_ apa. Rinto sedang membaca novel, dan kulihat Ring di dapur. Lenka … Dia tidak ada. Ke mana dia?

"Hei, kalian kembali. Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Lui sambil melepas kacamatanya. Rinto melepaskan pandangannya dari novelnya, dan memandang kami berdua.

"_Etto _… Tadi aku tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas. Saat memunguti pecahannya, tangan kananku tidak sengaja terkena pecahan, sehingga sikuku terluka …"

"Dan aku menemaninya ke UKS. Aku yang memperban lukanya." lanjut Len. Lui dan Rinto mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan kami berdua.

"Apakah kau masih sanggup untuk memegang _mikrofon_?" tanya Rinto kepadaku.

"Hmm … Sepertinya bisa kok! Memang agak linu sih … Tapi aku yakin, saat kita lomba nanti sudah pulih!" jawabku mantap.

"Eh, Lenka-chan di mana?" tanya Len.

Rinto dan Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tau.

"Entahlah … Saat aku datang tadi, hanya ada tas kalian bertiga. Mungkin dia ada urusan …" sahut Rinto.

Aku dan Len kemudian duduk. Len dan Rinto sibuk berbincang-bincang untuk _performance _kami saat lomba nanti, sementara aku dan Lui sibuk berdiskusi, enaknya kami mau menyanyikan lagu apa nanti saat lomba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ruangan klub diketuk, dan seseorang membukanya. Anak perempuan berambut _blonde _yang diikat … Ah, Lenka-chan!

"Lenka-chan!" seruku riang. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"Kemana saja?" tanya Len.

"Err, ada urusan."

Lenka kemudian duduk di sebelah Rinto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ring datang dan membawa baki berisi jus _strawberry _dan _cake_ buatanku tadi.

"Ring, biar kubantu!" tawarku.

"Tidak usah, Rin-chan …" tolak Ring sambil tersenyum. Aku kemudian mengangguk, dan kembali duduk. Ring mengedarkan satu persatu gelas dan piring _cake _itu kepada kami semua.

Kami mulai menikmati hidangan buatanku ini.

"_Oishi_ Rin! Apa nama _cake _ini?" tanya Lui kepadaku.

"Eh … Ini _Chocolate Coffee Cake_. Ada rasa kopinya kan?"

Lui mengangguk, kemudian menyendok _cake_-nya lagi.

"Rin … Enak sekali! _Cake _buatan Rin enak-enak ya! Rin berbakat sekali memasak! Sekali-kali, masakkan aku juga dong~" ujar Len manja. Mukaku memerah. Aku memandang Lenka-chan. Dia tampak memandang kami berdua dengan … Err, pandangan yang agak sedih? Dia cepat-cepat memakan _cake_-nya, sehingga dia orang pertama yang menghabiskan _cake_ di antara kami berenam.

Lenka-chan … Ada apa denganmu?

* * *

**Lenka POV**

Setelah menghabiskan cemilan kami semua, aku segera membantu Ring untuk mencuci piring. Aku masih memikirkan tentang Len dan Rin. Dan aku juga tidak sengaja melihat kejadian mereka berdua di UKS tadi. Aku menghela nafas.

"_Doushita_, Lenka?" ucap Ring. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Kau bohong. Kau tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau juga terus-terusan menghela nafas. Ada apa?"

Ah … Ring ini … Selalu saja tau apa yang sedang seseorang sembunyikan …

"Tidak apa-apa, Ringy pacarnya Lui yang manis! Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh~!" kataku sambil nyengir. Yah … Ring memang pernah bercerita dan curhat kepadaku bahwa dia menyukai Lui.

"L-Lenka! A-Apaan sih! Aku bukan pacarnya!" seru Ring dengan nada yang agak panik dan muka yang agak memerah. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

"Oke, jadi … Aku dan Rin sudah menentukan 10 lagu yang mungkin akan kita tampilkan. Kita akan berlatih terus ya!" seru Lui yang masih mencoba nada gitarnya kepada kami.

Len sudah memegang gitarnya. Ia sudah tampak siap. Rinto sudah siap dengan stik yang dipegang di kedua tangannya. Ring juga sudah tampak siap dengan _keyboard_-nya. Aku dan Rin berada di bagian depan. Berkali-kali kulihat Rin mencuri pandang ke arahku, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Sebetulnya, aku sedang tidak punya _mood_ untuk menyanyi, tapi apa boleh buat …

"_Lenka, suaramu itu bagus! Pokoknya, suatu hari, kau harus jadi vokalis yang hebat!"_

Entahlah siapa yang mengucapkan kata itu. Yang pasti, sepertinya teman masa kecilku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Yang pertama … Kita coba _Coward Montblanc_ ya!" seru Lui lagi. Kami berlima mengangguk. Terdengar suara stik Rinto yang dipukulkan; tanda hitungan mundur bahwa musik akan dimulai. 1 … 2 … 3 … Suara gitar Len dan Lui berbunyi, kemudian disusul dengan dentingan merdu dari _keyboard_-nya Ring.

Aku memandang Rin. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Dia memegang _mike_ dengan tangan kirinya. Aku mengangguk.

"_Arittake no, omoi wa … Kore dake no, kotoba ni …_" nyanyiku penuh semangat.

"_Aishita kedo, omoi wa … Sore dake no … Koto nano?_" lanjut Rin.

Kami kemudian terus bergantian menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Aku sudah sampai rumah. Tadi, aku pulang bareng Rin, Len, dan Rinto. Lengkap. Sama seperti saat kami SD dulu.

Aku merebahkan diriku ke ranjang. Aku belum mengganti seragamku. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku. Berlatih 5 dari 10 lagu itu lumayan membuat kerongkonganku kering. Aku mengambil tempat minum di meja belajarku, kemudian meneguk isinya hingga habis. Tiba-tiba, mataku memandang benda _familiar_ favoritku. Gelang manik-manik warna kuning dan jingga.

Aku lupa siapa yang pernah memberikannya kepadaku. Yang kuingat, pokoknya seorang anak laki-laki berambut _blonde_. Entah itu Len … Atau mungkin Rinto? Entahlah. Mungkin karena ingatanku hilang. Yang pasti, aku yakin, yang memberikan gelang ini adalah anak yang sama dengan yang muncul di mimpiku.

Aku menggenggam gelang itu.

'_Oshiette, Kami-sama. Dari siapakah gelang ini? Apa sebetulnya kecelakaan yang kualami? Siapa yang menolongku hingga aku masih hidup sampai sekarang?_'

* * *

Author : Ah … Akhirnya selesai -w-

Lui : Author lumayan emejing ya. Sekali apdet 2 fict-

Author : Wohoho, iya dong. Kan author SUPER kece -v- (?)

Lui : *sweatdrop*

Author : Ah, kalian berdua yang ucapin kalimat penutup ya! *dorong Ring ke arah Lui* *ngacir*

Ring : *blush* BAKA AUTHOR-!

Lui : Ah, sudahlah Ring. Yuk kita ucapkan aja ^^;;

Ring & Lui : Minna, review? Mohon review yang banyak, sebagai dukungan untuk author abal nan rewel ini. Dia butuh _support _lebih banyak buat ngelanjutin _fict _ini. _Arigato_~!


	3. White Day

**Desclaimer : **Lenka, Rinto, Rin, Len, Lui, Ring; punyanya Vocaloid. Vocaloid; punyanya Crypton. Utatte, Lenka!; punyanya Lon.

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, typo with mister *salah* *miss maksudnya* typo, alur kecepetan, pergantian POV terlalu cepat, gaje, de el el. _Don't like_, _don't read_.

**Rated :** Teen.

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship.

* * *

Author : Yo! Akhirnya apdet ;w;

Lenka : Ah … _Author-chan no baka na_! Lama banget apdetnya ==

Author : _Gomenasai_! Habis sibuk, terus … Gitulah … Muehehe. Tapi lain kali janji deh apdetnya bakalan cepet =w=b

Rinto : Ah, udahlah. Daripada ndengerin janji manis bin palsu (?) si author _aho_ ini, langsung aja~

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

_Piiip. Piiip. Piiip. Pii-_

Aku segera terbangun, kemudian mematikan alarm yang membangunkanku itu. Aku mengatur nafasku, dan kemudian duduk sambil memijit pelan kepalaku yang benar-benar nyeri.

Aku … Memimpikan seperti apa yang kumimpikan biasanya. Aku sedang berjalan berdua bersama seorang anak laki-laki di musim panas. Kemudian kami bercengkrama. Hingga ada sebuah truk yang lewat … Dan segalanya menjadi gelap tiba-tiba.

Seharusnya aku senang beberapa bagian ingatanku mulai kembali. Tapi, tidak. Aku justru penasaran. Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Aku benar-benar ingin tau tentang hal ini. Mengetaui kebenaran tentang hal ini.

Karena selama ini hanya terbesit seseorang di kepalaku tentang 'anak itu'.

Len-kun.

Tapi … Jika anak itu Len-kun, mengapa … dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun?

Apa … Selama ini … Aku salah orang?

Tidak … Tidak Lenka. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Kau harus memastikannya … Pelan-pelan.

.

.

Aku melangkah di koridor dengan langkah pelan, karena bel kira-kira masih setengah jam lagi. Kulihat banyak anak laki-laki yang memberikan bungkusan kepada anak perempuan. Tunggu … Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Aku berjalan sambil memikir-mikir ada _event _apa hari ini. Tiba-tiba, tanpa kusadari, ada yang menarikku. Hingga kepalaku menempel ke badannya yang tinggi, dan dadanya yang bidang.

"E-Eh?"

Aku menoleh. Dan ternyata itu Rinto.

"_Mattaku_ … Kau ngelamunin apaan? Jalan lihat-lihat juga kali." ujarnya lirih sambil menunjuk sebuah papan peringatan yang berada tepat di depanku.

_**Hati-hati, licin. Baru dipel. Awas terpeleset.**_

"A-Ah, _gomen_, a-aku … Err …" ujarku _speechless_. Mukaku memerah, sekaligus … Merasa terancam dengan tatapan menusuk dari _fangirls_ Rinto yang berada di koridor.

"_A_-_Ano_ … Rinto …"

"_Nani_?"

"B-Bisakah kau m-melepaskanku? Eng … Kita … Jadi pusat perhatian sekarang."

Rinto menoleh ke sekeliling. Para _fans_-nya yang tadinya sedang memandangi kami, langsung pura-pura sibuk berbicara, dan pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan dari kami.

"Hoo? Mana? Nggak ada kan?"

"_E_-_Etto_-"

"Ah. Peduli amat. Ayo." lanjutnya cuek sambil merangkulku. Mukaku memerah lagi. Dan sekaligus berdebar.

Berdebar … Bukan karena banyak tatapan maut yang ditujukan kepadaku sekarang.

Entah kenapa …

Rinto … Membuatku berdebar.

'_Argh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Lenka!'_ erangku dalam hati.

* * *

"Dan untuk memberi rasa pedas pada masak-, eh salah, untuk mencari akselerasi, kita harus …"

Dan aku sudah menguap selama 3 kali saat pelajaran Akaito-_sensei_ berlangsung. Benar-benar membosankan. Ia sudah berkali-kali _out of topic _ke _**bagaimana cara membuat kare menjadi super pedas**_, atau _**tempat menjual ramen terpedas di kota ini**_, dan sebagainya. Setelah itu, dia akan tersadar, dan kemudian meminta maaf, lalu menjelaskan materi fisika. Itupun materi yang sudah diajarkan, masih diulang lagi. Itu … Betul-betul … Membosankan.

Rinto pun sama denganku. Bosan. Sekarang dia sedang memasang _headseat _pada kedua telinganya.

Berbeda dengan Lui dan Ring. Mereka tampak asyik mendengarkan penjelasan Akaito-_sensei_ dengan seksama, asyik, meresapi … Uuuh. Benar-benar anak rajin.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sambil bertopang dagu. Len … Tampak asyik bercanda dengan Rin. Mereka … Tampak sangat akrab. Bahkan, sekarang, Len mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rin, berbisik pelan.

"_Hei Rin. Nanti … Sebenarnya … Ada yang mau kukatakan kepadamu."_

"Eh? _Hontou ni_? Apa?"

"_Psst, jangan keras-keras, baka!"_ bisik Len kesal sambil menjitak Rin pelan.

"A-Ah, _ittai yo_! _Len-kun no baka naaa_!"

"_Ah, sudahlah. Nanti ya. Pas istirahat kedua. Kutunggu di taman!"_

Dan merekapun masih sibuk berdebat dengan asyiknya.

Mereka seperti tidak memedulikanku. Aku … Dianggap tidak ada.

Dan aku juga tidak tau … Daritadi juga ada yang memperhatikanku … Berharap aku memperhatikannya.

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya istirahaaat!" teriak Rin gembira saat bel berbunyi 3 kali, membuat seisi kelas menoleh kepadanya. Tapi, Rin tetap tidak peduli pada tatapan anak-anak sekelas. Maklum, Rin memang anak yang periang dan sering tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, Rinto, kita bukannya ada panggilan dari _manager_ klub basket ya?" kata Len kepada Rinto yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Eh, iya ya. Sampai lupa. Kalau begitu, kami keluar dulu ya." ucap Rinto kepada kami. Kami berempat mengangguk, lalu Rinto dan Len keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Nah, jadi, sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanyaku.

Rin hanya mengangkat bahu, dan Lui hanya memasang tampang **entahlah, apa tunggu Len dan Rinto aja?** Aku menoleh ke arah Ring. Dia tampak gugup, dan ingin sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ringy-chan? _Doushita_?"

Ring cepat-cepat menggait lenganku, "Eng, Rin-chan, Lui, aku pinjam Lenka-chan sebentar!"

Dan kemudian aku digeret keluar kelas oleh Ring, dengan cepat, disertai tatapan heran dari Rin dan Lui.

.

.

Ring menarikku dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ menuju toilet. Dan di toilet ini, hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Haah … Haah … Ringy-chan, kau mau membicarakan apa denganku? Kenapa nggak di kelas aja?"

"Eng … N-Nggak bisa-"

"Kenapa?"

Ring hanya diam dan salting. Aku kemudian bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Pasti … Menyangkut Lui?"

_BLUSH_. Muka Ring memerah, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Ahaha … Ringy-chan … Kau benar-benar mudah ditebak ya …"

"_U_-_Urusai yo_ Lenka-chan! N-Nggak a-ada y-yang lu-lucu!"

"Ahahaha, oke, oke, aku akan berhenti ketawa. Jadi … Apa masalahmu?"

"Eng, a-aku, e-eh, s-sebetulnya, e-eng-"

Aku diam menunggu sahabatku ini melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hingga semenit, dia tak berhasil juga menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas-" ujarku sambil mengangkat kakiku menuju ke arah pintu.

"U-Uwaah! _C_-_Chotto matte yo_, Lenka-chaan!" ucap Ring panik sambil menarikku, membuatku menghela nafas.

"Haah … Ayolah, Ringy-chan. Aku janji nggak akan ketawa. Ayo, katakan saja. Aku sudah lapar nih."

"Eng, a-aku … Ng … L-Lui bilang, h-hari ini d-dia mau n-ngomong s-sesuatu s-sama aku …"

"Uwaah, ditembak? Si _shota _itu berani juga ya!"

"B-Bukan begitu! Ng, m-maksudku, a-aku g-gatau p-pasti sih. T-Tapi m-mungkin d-dia m-mau mem-memberikan hadiah _White Day_, jadi-"

"_Chotto_. Hari ini … _White Day_?"

"Eh? Lenka-chan gimana sih? Hari ini kan 14 Maret! Lagian tadi pagi Lenka-chan sama Rinny-chan dapat bungkusan kecil dari Lui kan? Itu kan balasan atas cokelat persahabatan kalian! _Pocky _itu juga?"

Tring. Aku baru ingat sekarang. _White _… _Day_? Aku benar-benar lupa, entah kenapa.

Aku memang memberi semua anggota Voice cokelat persahabatan pada hari _Valentine_; berisi 4 coklat berbentuk hati buatanku sendiri. Tapi, aku juga memberikan coklat yang berisi lebih banyak untuk Len. Hanya untuk Len.

Dan aku baru ingat. Lui memang memberikan bungkusan kecil kepada semua anggota Voice, tadi pagi. Ring juga memberikan kami _pocky_ rasa favorit kami masing-masing, sebagai balasan _White Day_.

"Eh … A-Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini _White Day_, jadi … Eh, bukannya kau sudah dapat balasan dari Lui?"

Ring mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, a-aku memberinya coklat lagi, lebih banyak, dan kubilang itu sebagai rasa terima kasih atas selama ini. Dan tadi saat pelajaran fisika, dia bilang mau memberikanku balasan lagi, dan dia bilang ada yang mau dia bicarakan denganku, hanya berdua saja. Mukanya terlihat serius, jadi aku- ah, Lenka-chan! Kau janji nggak akan tertawa kan!"

Aku mengendalikan ketawaku, "Ah, _g_-_gomen ne_-"

"_Mattaku_, Lenka-chan pembohong ah!"

"Ah, Ringy-chan, jangan marah dong! Iyadeh, aku memang salah. Jangan marah dong, _onegai_ …"

"Baiklah. Tapi kasih aku saran dong, aku benar-benar malu kalau di dekat Lui nih-"

"Hmm, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lui kan orang yang baik, dia pasti akan menjagamu, Ringy-chan. Kau percaya padamu kan? Dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untukmu, _'kay_? Kau harus percaya padanya. Dan ah, ikuti kata hatimu juga!" nasihatku sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ng … _Demo _…"

"_Daijobu dayo_! Ayolah, kalau kalian saling menyukai, nggak akan jadi masalah kan?"

Ring terdiam mendengar perkataanku, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"_Arigato_ … Lenka-chan. Kalau misalnya dia nanti tidak menyampaikan perasaanya, aku yang akan menyampaikannya."

* * *

**Rinto POV**

* * *

"_Nee_, Rinto. Kau sudah tau Lui mau nembak Ring?" tanya Len sambil membawa setumpuk kertas berisi pengumuman tentang pendaftaran anak klub basket.

"Eh? _Hontou ni_?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku.

Len mengangguk mantap, "Dia cerita sama aku kemarin. Dia cemas, habisnya banyak anak laki-laki yang berencana memberi Ring-chan kado _White Day_, padahal Ring-chan nggak memberi mereka coklat saat _Valentine Day_." lanjutnya, lalu menempelkan kertas pengumuman di papan pengumuman.

"Wah … _Souka_ …" tanggapku, lalu membagikan kertas pengumuman itu kepada anak-anak _junior_ yang lewat di lorong ini.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau tau kan kalau hari ini-?"

" … _White Day_?"

Len mengangguk mantap, "Bagaimana? Kau sudah membalas para _fans_mu?"

Aku kemudian terdiam mengingat pengalamanku pada saat _Valentine Day_. Saat aku, Len, dan Lui baru sampai di sekolah dan membuka rak sepatu kami, terisi penuh dengan coklat. Membuat kami kelabakan setengah mati. Begitu juga dengan kolong meja kami di kelas. Ah, mengingatnya saja membuatku malas.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku terlalu malas membalas mereka satu-persatu. Yah … Sebetulnya nggak enak sih sama mereka, tapi … Aku kan juga nggak mengharapkan coklat dari mereka."

"Tapi kau pasti sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Lenka-chan kan?" ucap Len dengan tampang menggoda.

_Skakmat_.

"E-Eh? A-Apa m-maksudmu? Untuk nenek sihir itu? Buat apa juga-!" elakku.

Len tertawa melihatku, "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanyanya di sela tawanya.

"A-Apaan sih! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja!" sewotku.

_Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia kan menyukaimu, Len. Bukan aku._

Len menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalau aku …"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau? Kenapa?"

Len tersenyum simpul, lalu melirik ke arah kantongnya, lalu memandang jam tangannya, "Mungkin … Hari ini … Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin."

Serasa ada petir yang menyambarku, membuatku terdiam kaku beberapa saat.

"Oi, Rinto? Kau kenapa? Kau nggak suka Rin, kan?"

Aku menggeleng lemas, "Tentu saja tidak …"

"Maka dari itu, doakan aku ya. Kau juga segeralah susul aku dan Lui." senyum Len sambil berjalan ke arah kelas, karena tugas kami berdua sudah selesai.

Aku hanya mengikuti Len dengan lemas. Aku memandang sebuah bungkusan di kantongku. Dan hanya ada satu nama yang terpikir di benakku, orang yang akan mendapatkan bungkusan ini.

Lenka …

* * *

Aku segera duduk di bangku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di meja.

"Rinto?"

Aku menoleh. Lenka.

"Hmm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kelihatan lemas gitu?"

_Karena aku memikirkanmu, bodoh. Bagaimana reaksimu kalau mengetahui Len dan Rin jadian nanti. Bagaimana … Agar kau tidak mengetahui semua ini._

… _**Dan kau memang tidak boleh tau.**_

"Aku baik-baik saja, nenek sihir. Hanya capek habis menyebarkan poster sama Len." ujarku malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Len-kun …"

Aku segera menatap kedua mata _azure_-nya, "Apa?"

"Aku … Ingin memberikan balasan _White Day _untuknya … Tapi, kapan waktu yang tepat ya?"

… Jangan.

"Terserahmulah." kataku dengan sewot.

Lenka menoleh dengan kaget, "Eh? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau marah?"

Aku menghela nafas.

_Tentu saja. Mengapa kau begitu berjuang untuk orang yang tidak akan pernah mencintaimu?_

"Karena- …"

"LENKA-CHAN!"

Tiba-tiba Ring muncul sambil memeluk Lenka.

"Eh? Ringy-chan? _Doushite_? Bagaimana?"

"A-Aku … S-Sudah jadian …"

"Aaah, _omedetou gozaimashu_!" ucap Lenka gembira sambil balik memeluk Ring.

"_Omedetou_, Ring-chan. Semoga kau bahagia sama Lui. Kalau dia membuatmu menangis, bilang saja padaku atau Len. Akan kami hajar dia." candaku.

Ring mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian dia sibuk bercerita dengan Lenka tentang kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Dan Lenka tersenyum tulus mendengar sahabatnya yang sedang berbahagia tersebut.

… Akankah senyum itu tetap terpasang di wajahmu, jika Rin yang berbahagia?

.

.

"Rin, ayo ikut aku." ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin yang _blushing_ saja.

Mereka keluar meninggalkan kelas, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

… Sudah hampir waktunya. Dan sebaiknya Lenka tidak melihatnya.

Dan sebaiknya tidak ada yang membahas tentang hal ini.

"Katanya Len mau nembak Rin ya?" tanya Lui yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan Ring.

... Oh tidak. Kumohon jangan.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku belum dengar soal ini." tanggap Ring.

"Wah … Begitu ya … Rin-chan pasti akan bahagia. Oh, aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya." ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Dan aku mengejarnya. Berharap dia tidak melihatnya.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju taman. Pantas saja Len-kun membatalkan janjinya saat istirahat ini. Ternyata …Ternyata …

Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa … Rasanya sesak.

Oke, aku tahu mereka berdua adalah sahabat baikku. Tapi … Aku tidak dapat menerimanya.

Langit mulai tertutupi awan mendung. Seharusnya sudah mau bel pulang dan sekarang masih pelajaran, tetapi semua guru mengadakan rapat.

Aku makin mempercepat langkahku, dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku. Rinto.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Lenka?"

"Lepaskan, Rinto! Dan ini bukan urusanmu!" seruku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Nggak."

"Aku mau ke taman!"

"Untuk apa? Melihat Len dan Rin? Lalu apa? Kau mau terluka? Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika kau pergi ke sana!"

Aku terdiam, kemudian Rinto melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu berjuang untuk orang yang tidak mencintaimu, Lenka?" ucapnya lirih.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" teriakku, lalu berlari ke taman, dan dia mengejarku.

Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya.

Ini semua tidak benar-benar terjadi kan, Len-kun?

* * *

Yoo, _arigato_ _for reading _chapter 3 … Endingnya nge-gantung nih, ufufuh.

Mau gak nge-gantung? Repiu dong biar author cepet apdet 8D #ctarr.

Oke, sekian. Sekali lagi, RnR?


	4. Watashi wa Koko ni Iru yo

**Desclaimer :**

Kagamine Lenka © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rinto © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Len © Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rin © Crypton Media Future

Ring Suzune © Crypton Media Future

Hibiki Lui © Crypton Media Future

Utatte, Lenka! © Lon Noah

**Warning : **Typo dan mis typo, mungkin ada _chara_ yang OOC atau topiknya OOT, cerita nggak jelas, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship.

**Rated : **Teen

_Aloha_~. Akhirnya berhasil(?) ngapdet Utatte, Lenka! _Well_, selamat datang di chapter 4! Maaf untuk kebiasaan buruk saya yang suka ngapdet kelamaan! Jadi, untuk para _readers_ yang telah menunggu chapter ini … _Have a nice reading_~!

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

Aku mempercepat lariku ke arah halaman sekolah, berusaha lari dari kejaran Rinto. Aku berharap-harap cemas, berharap hal yang kudengar itu tidak benar.

_Tapi sekeras apapun kau berusaha, itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan, Lenka. Len tetap menyukai Rin, dan begitu sebaliknya. Kau tidak boleh menganggu mereka, dan harus menerima kenyataan._

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha melawan suara di kepalaku itu. Terlalu pahit untuk menerima kenyataan. Dan lagi, aku belum menanyakan banyak hal kepada Len-kun.

Akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku di kantin, yang dekat dengan halaman sekolah. Terlihat banyak siswa—tidak, banyak juga para siswi, yang sepertinya _fans_nya Len. Mereka tampak histeris—entah karena senang atau kecewa. Aku melihat Len yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Rin yang menundukkan kepalanya karena _blushing _berat.

Len memberikan bungkusan coklat berbentuk hati dan menekuk salah satu lututnya di hadapan Rin, lalu berkata,"Kamine Rin, aku menyukaimu sepenuh hatiku. Maukah … Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Deg. Rasanya … Perih.

Rin mengangguk pelan, membuat para siswa dan siswi heboh. Len langsung memeluk Rin. Sontak, para siswa dan siswi berteriak,"Cium! Cium! Ayo Len, cium Rin!"

Rin makin _blushing_. Len hanya cengar-cengir, tapi tak beberapa lama ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rin, yang membuat semuanya langsung berteriak heboh.

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan mulai berlari lagi, sambil menitikkan air mata.

Untuk apa aku di sini?

… Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku bersandar pada tembok, dan di koridor ini tidak ada orang sama sekali, karena kebanyakan sudah masuk ke kelas atau ke halaman sekolah. Aku menangis tertahan sambil menggigit bibirku, berusaha melampiaskan semua emosiku. Tanpa kusadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi melihatku, dan sekarang ia berharap dapat menenangkanku, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya, dan dia hanya tertunduk saja melihatku menangis.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, lalu langsung berjalan ke arah bangku milikku dan langsung menggait tasku. Lui dan Ring menyeringitkan dahi melihat kelakuanku yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Lenka, kau kenapa?" tanya Lui bingung.

Aku menatap mereka, yang langsung membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Lenka-chan? K-Kau habis menangis?" tanya Ring panik.

"Ada apa, Lenka?" lanjut Lui.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat mereka berdua makin bingung dan cemas. Tentu saja, jelas-jelas terlihat di wajahku bahwa aku habis menangis, tapi mengapa aku malah tertawa?

… Karena aku merasa hatiku benar-benar sakit. Rasanya, aku ingin hatiku mati sekarang juga. Supaya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar kelas.

"Lenka-chan. kau mau ke mana? Bel pulang sekolah belum berbunyi!" seru Ring panik.

"Lenka, kembalilah! Setidaklah bercerita kepada kami—apa masalahmu!" lanjut Lui.

Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan mereka berdua, dan langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan mulai berlari … Entah ke mana.

* * *

**Rinto POV**

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan lesu, dan berjalan ke arah bangku milikku dan Lenka. Dia tidak di sini, dan tasnya tidak ada. Ke mana dia?

"Rinto." panggil Lui.

Aku langsung menoleh, dan Lui serta Ring sedang menatapku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Lenka-chan … Dia … Dia pulang duluan, padahal bel belum berbunyi." kata Ring terbata-bata.

"Dia … Pulang?"

Ring mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia … Wajahnya … Juga kelihatan seperti habis menangis."

" … Menangis?"

Oke—aku merasa bodoh karena sedari tadi hanya mengulangi kata-kata Ring. Padahal aku tau dia tadi menangis di koridor, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau tau dia kenapa, Rinto?" tanya Lui.

Aku mengangguk dengan sangat pelan, dan tiba-tiba bel pulang berbunyi. Aku langsung menggait tasku dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Oy Rinto! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Lui.

"Mencari dia. Hari ini tidak ada latihan kan?" balasku, lalu segera keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Hujan. Bau tanah, bau khas hujan, tercium. Dan hujan hari ini deras sekali. Apakah—apakah dia sudah tiba di rumah?

Aku menghela nafas, sambil tetap memegang payung warna biru muda milikku. Aku menatap jam tanganku, mengecek pukul berapa sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, mataku menatap sesuatu di taman bermain. Lenka? Kenapa … Kenapa dia berdiri di pinggir sungai? Bukankah dia tidak bisa berenang?

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, melemparkan payung yang kupegang dan tas yang kuselempangkan. Kemudian memeluknya dan menariknya ke belakang, menjauhi sungai itu.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Yowane Lenka?!" seruku.

Lenka menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Dia benar-benar kacau. _Seifuku_nya basah—tidak, sekujur dirinya basah kuyup karena dia tidak memakai payung. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan terurai—entah ke mana ikat rambut _pink_ yang biasanya ia pakai. Ia tampak menggigil. Wajahnya kacau, matanya sembab.

" … Rinto?"

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sepertinya Lenka sudah mendapatkan pikirannya kembali—setidaknya.

"Ya, ini aku."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan. Aku segera melepas jasku, lalu memakaikannya kepada Lenka.

"Kenapa … Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Aku menghela nafas, "_Baka_, memangnya kau pikir kau mau melakukan apa barusan?"

"Aku mau lompat."

Mulutku menganga, kemudian aku tertawa kecil, berusaha menghilangkan kecemasanku, "Oy nenek sihir, kau bercanda kan? Itu tidak lucu."

"Aku serius. Aku ingin lompat tadi."

Aku segera menarik tangannya, dan kemudian menatapnya serius, "Jangan coba-coba."

Ia tampak kaget dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya.

"Kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu, begitu, Yowane Lenka? Itu tidak lucu! Kau tau, masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu dan memikirkanmu! Orang tuamu, aku, Ring, Lui, Rin, Le—"

"Hentikan!"

Aku segera menghentikan perkataanku. Lenka yang semula duduk, langsung berdiri begitu mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Kau tau? Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, Len tidak pernah berpaling kepadaku. Dan mereka berdua TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI KEPADAKU!"

Lenka langsung melemparkan jasku kepadaku, dan lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar taman, menuju ke arah rumahnya.

Aku memutuskan tidak mengejarnya. Dia marah kepadaku, begitu yang kupikirkan. Dan aku harus memberinya waktu untuk sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas dalam, dan kemudian memungut jasku dan memakainya. Oke, aku basah kuyup juga sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

… Kapan dia akan sadar? Bahwa aku memedulikannya, lebih dari siapapun?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, bangku di sebelahku kosong. Ia tidak masuk.

"Apakah Lenka-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ring cemas, sambil menyeruput _jasmine tea_ untuk meredakan kekhawatirannya—setidaknya begitu.

Kami berlima sedang berada di ruang klub kami, sepulang sekolah. Sebetulnya kami berencana untuk latihan—tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang jika tanpa Lenka.

"Apa kemarin kau bertemu dengannya, Rinto?" tanya Lui lagi.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, "Dia baik-baik saja kok." jawabku berbohong.

Tentu aku tidak mungkin menceritakan bahwa kemarin dia berniat melompat ke sungai kan? Itu hanya akan membuat mereka makin cemas.

"Memangnya Lenka-chan kenapa?" tanya Len sambil mencoba memainkan gitarnya.

"Dia tidak seperti biasanya ya." ujar Rin polos.

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku, kemudian mengambil tasku.

"Oy Rinto, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lui.

"Menengok keadaannya. Mungkin—mungkin dia membutuhkanku. _Jaa_." ucapku, lalu keluar dari ruangan klub.

.

.

"Halo, ada orang?" seruku sambil mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Yowane.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh. Apa dia pergi?

_KROMPYANG._

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keras dari dalam rumah Lenka, membuatku cemas dan segera masuk ke dalam. Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku segera mencari sumber suara itu, dan aku mendapati Lenka jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur, dengan banyak panci berserakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kaget sambil membantunya berdiri. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Aku memandang wajahnya. Kenapa—kenapa merah sekali?

Aku segera memegang dahinya dengan tangan kananku. Panas.

"Yowane Lenka, apa kau terkena demam?"

" … Ng … Iya … Tapi _kaa_-_san_ harus pergi hari ini, sehingga aku ditinggal sendirian, dan barusan aku mau mengambil makanan da—uwaaa?"

Aku segera menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_, karena sepertinya dia tidak kuat untuk berjalan, dan sepertinya dia separuh sadar. Aku segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, dan menidurkannya di kasur.

"Kau ini—hah, sudahlah. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Dia mengangguk pelan, dan aku menyelimutinya. Aku melepas jas _seifuku_-ku dan menaruhnya di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Lenka, bersama tasku. Kemudian aku segera keluar kamar.

* * *

Aku segera berjalan menuju dapur, dan melihat sebuah _note_ tertempel di kulkas.

_Lenka, kaa-san pergi ke rumah bibimu, mungkin hingga malam. Maafkan kaa-san karena meninggalkanmu sendirian. Obatmu ada di meja makan, dan kaa-san sudah buatkan sup, panaskan kalau mau makan. Hati-hati ya._

Aku menghela nafas. Mengapa Haku oba-san meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang sakit, sendirian di rumah sih?

Aku segera menggulung kedua lengan seragamku, dan mulai menghangatkan sup buatan Haku oba-san. Aku juga membuat _herbal honey tea_, dan menyiapkan obat Lenka. Lalu mengambil kompres dan airnya juga.

Setelah semua siap, aku membawanya dengan sebuah baki ke kamar Lenka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sambil menaruh baki itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ia tampak lemas, namun ia tetap melemparkan senyum kepadaku. Entah kenapa—mukaku jadi agak memerah dan—ah, Rinto, dia sedang sakit _bakaaa_! Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh!

Aku segera merendam kompres di air, lalu memerasnya, dan kemudian menaruhnya di dahi Lenka.

"Makan dulu ya, baru minum obat?" ujarku lembut.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku nggak nafsu."

"Tapi kalau kau nggak makan, nanti nggak sembuh. Kalau begitu aku harus menyuapimu."

Aku mengambil mangkuk berisi sup yang hangat itu, dan kemudian mulai menyendokinya. Awalnya Lenka tidak mau memakannya, tapi akhirnya dia mau dan malah menghabiskannya. Kemudian dia meminum obat dan teh yang kubuat.

Aku membereskan semuanya. Ketika mau mengangkat baki itu ke dapur, Lenka mencengkeram pelan bagian belakang seragamku, "Kau … Sudah mau pergi?"

Aku menoleh dan tertegun, kemudian menaruh kembali baki itu di meja, "Aku bisa menemanimu di sini, jika kau mau."

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di situ.

Dia kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku, membuatku kaget dan mukaku memerah, "Oy nenek sihir, a-ada apa?"

"Biarlah aku begini … Sebentar saja …"

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi kemudian aku memeluknya dan mengelus pelan kepalanya. Dia mulai sesenggukan, dan aku memeluknya makin erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tetap menangis. Membuatku hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya dia tidak marah kepadaku, hal itu sudah membuatku lega.

"K-Kau t-tau, m-membohongi p-perasaan sendiri t-ternyata r-rasanya s-sesakit i-ini."

"Eh—"

Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "S-Selama i-ini, a-aku selalu b-berpura-pura, p-pura-pura s-senang d-dan m-mengganggap s-semua a-akan b-baik-baik s-saja. T-Tapi, n-nyatanya—hiks … Hiks …"

Dia menangis makin keras, dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Setidaknya dia sudah terbuka kepadaku. Seragamku basah, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Aku tau, aku mengerti. Setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan semuanya di hadapanku. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapanku. Aku mengerti semuanya."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya penuh air mata, tetapi matanya menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan jariku.

"K-Kau s-serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"K-Kau t-tidak a-akan me-menertawakanku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"B-Bukannya k-kau s-sebal k-kepadaku? A-Apalagi se-setelah y-yang k-kulakukan p-padamu k-kemarin?"

"Kata siapa?"

Dia tersenyum, dan kemudian balas memelukku, membuat mukaku memerah. Oke, inilah derita menjadi seorang _tsundere_.

"_A_-_Arigato_, R-Rinto …" bisiknya pelan.

Mukaku makin memerah, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Dan setelah beberapa lama, Lenka melepaskan pelukannya setelah dia tenang.

"K-Kau tau, wajahmu saat menangis sungguh-sungguh lucu." ujarku mencairkan suasana, dan dia hanya cemberut sambil menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang waktunya kau untuk tidur."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya demammu bertambah naik. Kau sih, pakai nangis segala."

" … "

"Oke, hanya bercanda."

" … Apakah … Apakah kau akan tetap di sini?"

"Eh?"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Dia tampak serius. Oke—dan sepertinya dia tidak mengingau.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia hanya diam, dan memberikan tatapan **kau-tau-apa-maksudku**.

"Yang ada malah kau akan menghajarku saat kau bangun, lalu kau akan marah dan mengusirku keluar, lalu—"

"Tidak akan. Ayolah …"

"Oke, baiklah. Asalkan kau tidur. Ayo cepat tidur."

Dia tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengangguk. Aku segera menarik selimutnya. Tak beberapa lama, dia sudah tertidur.

Aku mengelus rambutnya yang terurai. Wajahnya saat tidur … Sangat manis.

Mukaku memerah. Oke, Rinto. Jangan melakukan dan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Oke—oke—aku memang sering memikirkan Lenka dan—argh, cukup!

Lenka sepertinya dapat mendengar gumamanku, atau entah karena mengingau, dia menggenggam tangan kananku yang berada di atas kasurnya. Mukaku memerah. Argh, kenapa aku seperti ini sih?

Aku pun menenangkan diriku sendiri dan menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Rin … To …"

Eh? Dia … Memanggil namaku saat tidur?

Aku terkekeh pelan—mukaku memerah, lagi.

Dan kemudian aku terdiam, dan—mencium dahinya.

* * *

Hohoho! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga~. Lega rasanya(?). Tentang adegan cium itu, awalnya author mau bikinnya si Rinto cium bibir, tapi nanti rasanya nggak enak kalau Lenka tau kalau ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut tanpa sepengetahuannya, jadi ya—gitulah! *heh. Oke, sekian. Mau saya cepat apdet? Jangan lupa _review_! Oke, _mind to RnR? Arigato gozaimashu~_


	5. Wasurerarenai Tsuitachi

**Disclaimer :**

Kagamine Lenka © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rinto © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Len © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Kagamine Rin © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Suzune Ring © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Hibiki Lui © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Dark Flame Master(?) © Yang buat dia \:v/

**Mereka bukan punya sayaaaaaa- *le scream***

**Warning : **Mr typo and miss typo, _out of character or topic_, alur kecepetan, cerita gajelas dan ganyambung, dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

**Rated : **Teen

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship.

Yo! Akhirnya author berhasil ngupdate Utatte! *gelindingan*. Mohon maafkan saya atas update yang lama- _well_, mohon dimaklumi, saya kan author yang males gitu— jadi, _hontou ni gomenasai_! _Well_, silahkan menikmati Utatte chapter 5! Have a nice reading! o/

* * *

**Lenka POV**

* * *

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan berat. Huahm, aku masih mengantuk. Tetapi, kenapa aku merasa tidurku nyaman sekali ya?

Tunggu. Kenapa ... Kenapa di leherku— ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di situ?

Dengan sangat perlahan, aku membalikkan kepalaku ke arah kiri.

Dan yang kulihat adalah, Kaine Rinto sedang tertidur pulas sambil memelukku. Dan sekarang, mukaku dan mukanya sangat dekat!

_Refleks_, mukaku memerah. T-Tunggu, k-kenapa d-dia ada di sini?!

Ah— b-bukannya aku yang memintanya menungguiku?

Aku langsung memalingkan mukaku darinya. Dan kemudian, aku memaki pelan diriku sendiri dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya aku nyaman dipeluk seperti i— argh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?!

Duh ... Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dan tiba-tiba— aku merasakan Rinto bergerak.

Haah, dia untung sudah ba—

_Grep._

.

.

_Refleks_, aku menutup kedua mataku, dan mukaku semakin memerah. Bagaimana tidak, karena Kaine Rinto sedang memelukku dari belakang!

_'Argh, jika kau bercanda, ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Rinto!' _makiku dalam hati.

Dan kurasakan, ia menarikku mendekat! Oh tidak— kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar makin kencang?

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, "... Yowane Lenka ... _Sukidayo_ ..."

Argh! Mukaku pasti semerah tomat sekarang!

"Zzz ..."

Tunggu. Itu—

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku, lagi.

Dan ternyata, ia masih tidur!

B-Berarti— itu tadi- hanya dia ngelindur saja ya-

Tunggu, kalau dia masih tidur, b-bagaimana caraku melepaskan diri nih?

Dan tiba-tiba, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk 3 kali.

Argh, siapa?! Jika siapapun itu; orang di balik pintu itu melihatku seperti ini— mereka bisa salah paham!  
_"Lenka-chan ... Rinto-kun ... Kalian di dalam?"_

I-Itu suara Ring! Apa mereka berempat ke sini?

Jika mereka— sepertinya sih tidak apa-apa.

"Masuklah, aku butuh bantuan kalian!"

Dan aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku melirik mereka. Hanya ada Ring dan Lui. Dan mereka berdua sedang melihatku dan Rinto— dengan cengo.

"Lenka-chan, kau dan Rinto-kun ..."

"Tidak kusangka, kalian ..."

"Hey! K-Kalian s-salah pa-paham!"

Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan **'tidak, kami tidak percaya'**.

"Oi! A-Aku se-serius! D-Dia t-tiba-tiba ngelindur— dan melakukan hal ini-"

Ring masih menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda, dan Lui berjalan mendekati kami berdua. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Rinto- dan ia menggelitiki Rinto.

Rinto bereaksi, dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya itu. Aku langsung bangun, dan berdiri di samping Ring.

"OY! INI TIDAK LUCU, KAINE RINTO!" teriak Lui.

Dan sekarang, Lui yang kewalahan. Ia dipeluk oleh Rinto yang sekarang duduk, tetapi tetap saja ia masih tidur.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mendekati mereka. Dan kemudian, aku mengeluarkan jitakan mautku kepada Rinto.

* * *

"_Itte_ ... Seharusnya kau tidak menjitakku seperti itu, nenek sihir!"

Rinto pun sibuk mengomel panjang lebar, sementara kami berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Habis kau kelewatan, _baka_! Dasar b-o-d-o-h!"

"Apaan sih? Bukannya kau yang minta ditemani?"

"T-Tapi k-kau a-aneh! D-Dasar _a-aho_!"

"Lah? Kok jadinya aku?! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?!"

"Memang salahmu, _b a k a_! D-Dan, k-kau tidak perlu t-tau!"

"Rinto, Lenka-chan, sudahlah. Ayo duduk." ujar Lui menyelaku dan Rinto yang sibuk berdebat hebat.

Rinto pun menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, dan aku hanya cemberut. Rinto duduk di sebelah Lui, dan aku memutuskan duduk di seberang mereka. Ring pun berjalan dari dapur dan membawa baki berisi empat cangkir teh dan _cake_, kemudian ia menatanya di meja.

"_Douzo_. Aku dan Lui-kun tadi mampir ke _cake shop_ terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sini." kata Ring yang sudah duduk di sebelahku.

Aku segera mengambil secangkir teh dan mengesapnya pelan. Lui pun begitu. Rinto? Ia langsung mengambil sebuah sus coklat dan melahapnya. Ring? Ia memegang bantal sofa dan memeluknya.

"Jadi ... Bagaimana kabarmu, Lenka-chan?" tanya Ring.

Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku di piring kecil, "Aku baik; sudah baikkan, lebih tepatnya. Tadi aku terkena demam, dan ... Untungnya si _baka_ ini datang."

Rinto menggerutu pelan, "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

Aku dapat mendengarnya, jadi aku melemparkan sebuah _glare_ ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kau kenapa sampai demam begitu, Lenka-chan?" lanjut Lui.

Aku menelan ludah, "I-Itu—"

"Dia kehujanan."

Oh tidak, Rinto. Jangan ceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia lupa bawa payung, jadi ya begitu. Biasa, nenek sihir yang pa —yah."

Aku menghela nafas lega, kemudian menatap Rinto dengan tatapan pura-pura sebal.

"_Souka_ ..." kata Lui sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah _pie raspberry_ dan melahapnya.

"Oh iya, Len dan Rin tidak bisa ikut kami karena ... Yah, biasa. Kencan. Maklumilah mereka. Pasangan baru, begitu."

Aku tersedak, kemudian buru-buru mengambil cangkir teh dan meminum tehnya.

"... Padahal kau dan Ring juga pasangan baru." ujar Rinto datar. Sepertinya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yah, aku harus banyak berterima kasih padanya.

Dapat kulihat pipi Ring memerah dan ia menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Sementara Lui, dia berkata dengan cuek, "Tentu saja. Tapi Ring tidak mau kuajak nge-_date_ entah kena—"

"B-Bukan b-begitu! A-Aku h-hanya m-malu!"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kan kita pacaran."

Lui tidak sadar ya, kata-katanya itu membuat Ring makin malu?

Lui hanya tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah donat buah dan memakannya.

"Omong-omong, Rinto-kun kesepian lho saat Lenka-chan tidak masuk~" kata Ring yang sepertinya ingin membalas dendam.

Sekarang gantian Rinto yang tersedak, dan ia buru-buru meminum tehnya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa— aku merasa senang.

"T-Tidak! D-Dia b-bohong! N-Ngapain juga aku kangen d-dengan n-nenek sihir sepertimu!" sahut Rinto sinis.

"Tidak usah bohong. Ah, Ring, kau ingat tidak, siapa yang bilang 'Duh, tidak ada nenek sihir itu ternyata sepi ya' atau 'Ah, aku tidak punya sasaran untuk dikerjai ... Lenka tidak masuk sih ...'" ujar Lui datar sambil mengabaikan _death glare_ maut dari Rinto.

"Ya ya! Rinto bilang begitu!" sahut Ring sambil tertawa kecil. Dan sekarang, Rinto sibuk men_glare _pasangan ini.

"Ck— aku tidak berka— argh, lupakan!" seru Rinto salah tingkah. Ia segera mengambil cangkir teh miliknya, dan langsung menghabiskannya.

Ring terkekeh puas, dan ia mengambil kue lapis, dan mulai menggigitnya.

.

.

Dan tak beberapa lama, teh dan _cake_ yang tersedia di meja sudah habis tak bersisa.

Ring pun sibuk membereskan piring dan cangkir kotor, jadi aku pun membantunya. Sementara Rinto dan Lui, mereka sibuk bermain PSP milik Lui.

Ring pun menyabuni peralatan yang kotor. Aku; yang mendapat bagian membilas, pun menunggu di sebelahnya.

"Hei Lenka-chan ..." kata Ring pelan sambil menyabuni cangkir-cangkir.

"Ya?"

"Sebetulnya ... Kau menyukai Len-kun kan?" tanya Ring hati-hati.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Ring tersenyum tipis, "Sudah kuduga."

Aku tersenyum miris, "Aku menyukai sahabat laki-laki sejak kecilku, tapi ternyata ia lebih memilih sahabat perempuanku sendiri. Tragis, bukan?"

"Aku mohon jangan salahkan Rin atas hal ini. Dia tidak bersalah, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkannya. Untuk apa? Toh itu juga pilihan mereka berdua sendiri. Itu kebahagiaan mereka, aku tidak berhak merenggutnya. Jika mereka berdua bahagia ... Aku ikut bahagia."

Ring menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan, "Kau tahu, Rin-chan benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Tadi sebetulnya dia sangat ingin menengokmu, tapi karena dia sudah berjanji pada Len ..."

Aku tersenyum simpul, kemudian mulai membilas cucian yang sudah selesai disabuni oleh Ring, "Ia tidak berubah. Ia tetap Rinny-chan kecil yang kukenal dulu."

Ring tertawa kecil, "Kapan dia akan berubah, ya?"

Aku pun ikut tertawa.

* * *

**Rinto POV**

* * *

Aku melirik Lenka dan Ring yang sedang mencuci peralatan minum teh yang kotor di dapur. Aku melihat Ring tertawa, disusul dengan Lenka. Haah, untunglah ia sudah dapat tertawa dengan normal.

" ... Kau selalu memperhatikannya, bukan?"

Aku kaget, dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Lui yang sibuk bermain PSP.

" ... Apa ... Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Rinto." katanya sambil sibuk memainkan PSPnya. "Ah sial, dia kuat sekali sih!" makinya pelan, yang kuyakin itu untuk _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya sekarang.

" ... Mungkin?"

" ... Tidak hanya dengan kata 'mungkin', Kaine Rinto." ujar Lui. "Argh, darahku!" erangnya.

" ... Yah ... Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Tatapan matamu. Meskipun kau sedang berbincang ke dua atau tiga orang; atau bahkan lebih, kedua matamu hanya tertuju padanya."

Aku menghela nafas. Anak ini peka sekali, ya?

"Dan juga, sifatmu. Kau memang baik pada semua orang, tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan perlakuanmu kepada Lenka-chan. Itu lebih mirip ... Dengan sifat yang berusaha menjaganya dan melindunginya."

Aku mendengus pelan, "Lihatlah ketua klub kita. Ternyata ia sepeka ini."

Lui terkekeh, "_Well_, jangan remehkan aku. Aku pintar membaca sifat dan gerak-gerik orang." ucapnya sambil membuat tanda _'peace'_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yeah, akhirnya menang!" seru Lui gembira. Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi, Rinto." kata Lui sambil mematikan PSPnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak berencana menembaknya?" kata Lui langsung.

Aku menggeleng pelan, yang membuat Lui melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pertimbanganku, tapi tentu saja kau tidak boleh tahu."

Lui mendecak pelan, dan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi.

"Dan aku ... Akan menyatakan perasaanku ... Jika dia sudah ingat akan janji kita berdua saat kita masih kecil dulu."

Lui memiringkan kepalanya, "Jan —ji. Kau masih mempercayai hal-hal kuno seperti itu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan mantap, "He em. Meskipun sekarang dia lupa, aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Dan akan ada waktu, di masa depan; yang kita tidak tahu kapan ... Bahwa dia akan mengingat itu. Ini hanya masalah waktu ... Sampai dia mendapatkan ingatannya pada umur tujuh kembali."

Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau terlalu polos, Kaine Rinto."

Dan aku pun hanya menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya.

"Wah wah, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kayaknya seru sekali." ujar Ring yang baru selesai mencuci piring; dan sekarang ia duduk di sofa tempat ia duduk tadi, diikuti oleh Lenka.

"Ra ha si a." kata Lui misterius.

"Jahat sekali sih!" protes Ring, yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah tanpa dosa oleh Lui.

"Memangnya pembicaraan tadi tentang hal yang penting ya?" tanya Lenka ke arah Lui.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya kepada Rinto? Pembicaraan barusan itu tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya, kok."

Lenka pun segera menghadap ke arahku.

_'Oh sial kau, Lui!'_ kutukku dalam hati.

"Jadi, tentang apa?" tanya Lenka polos.

"B-Bukan tentang apa-apa kok! S-Sung—"

"Muka Rinto-kun terlihat seperti muka orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." sela Ring.

"A-Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!" kataku pura-pura kesal.

"Hoo? Bantahanmu kurang meyakinkan, Rinto-kun." sahut Ring.

PLUK.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal kecil melayang dan mengenai wajah Ring. Aku langsung memandang asal bantal itu. Ternyata, Lui yang melemparnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan **'hei, kau harus banyak berterima kasih kepadaku nanti.'**

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan—

"HI- BI- KI- LU- I—"

Aku langsung berbalik ke asal suara yang terdengar menakutkan itu. Terlihat Ring yang sedang memegang masing-masing sebuah bantal di tangannya. Ia tampak— mengerikan. Terlihat _dark aura_ di sekitarnya— wah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Lui memang hebat ...?

"_Nande_?" jawab Lui santai.

"RASAKAN INI!"

Ring melempar bantal yang berada di tangan kirinya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sayangnya; dengan gesit, Lui dapat menghindarinya. Kemudian, Ring melempar bantal di tangan kanannya. Lui pun dapat menghindarinya dengan cekatan.

Lui mengambil sebuah bantal, kemudian memandang Ring dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Nona Suzune~ hanya itukah kemampuanmu~?"

Terlihat Ring menatap Ring dengan tatapan **kau-makhluk-shota, ayo tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu**. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas. Lui itu makhluk macam apa sih?

Lui tertawa pelan, kemudian melempar bantal yang dipegangnya itu dengan penuh semangat. Dan akhirnya ... Bantal itu mengenai ...

...

...

Sepertinya, lebih baik aku diam saja.

Aku memandang Lenka yang terkena bantal yang dilempar Lui itu. Ia hanya diam saja. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Ring, dan kemudian Lui. Ring hanya memandang kejadian barusan dengan tatapan —kaget. Lui? Ia hanya berkeringat dingin, menunggu reaksi Lenka.

"Aha. Ahaha. Ahaha. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lenka segera mengambil bantal itu, dan menatap Lui dengan tatapan penuh ... Kemenangan?

Haah, saat ini, Lenka sangat mirip dengan _**Dark Flame Master **_dari anime Gundam itu deh.

Lenka melempar bantal itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku pun hanya tertawa dengan penuh kesenangan.

Dan setelahnya, aku menyesali detik-detik mengapa aku tertawa seperti itu.

* * *

Bantal yang dilempar Lenka mengenaiku, sehingga aku terjungkal ke belakang; yang menimbulkan suara ***&^?! #?!** yang sepertinya tidak dapat dijelaskan. Lui sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena hal itu, Ring berusaha keras menahan tawanya, dan Lenka segera menghampiriku dengan cemas.

"Rinto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Lenka pun membantuku berdiri. Aku memegang kepalaku, kemudian menyeringai lebar. Dan dengan kecepatan dewa, aku melempar bantal di tanganku ke arah Lui. Lui yang masih sibuk tertawa, tidak menyadari kedatangan bantal itu. Sehingga, ia langsung jatuh terjembab ke belakang.

Dan setengah menit kemudian, aku dan Lenka sibuk berperang bantal melawan Lui dan Ring.

* * *

Yo minna-san~ akhirnya selesai nih~ penasaran kelanjutannya? Makanya review yaaa /maksa

_So, mind to review ne?_


End file.
